1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a detection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rocketing development of Consumer Electronics, desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants or portable players are widespread in daily life of modern society. These electronic products may satisfy the demands for telecommunication, data storage, entertainment, productivity, social networking or information achieving of users. In order to operate these electronic product smoothly, a stable power supply is a basic requirement. In general, a desktop computer utilizes a fixed power supply module. On the other hand, a portable electronic product (e.g. mobile phone) may include a rechargeable battery module as a power source.
Take a common computer system for example, e.g. a personal computer (PC) system or system-on-chip (SoC) on a mobile phone. The stability of voltage supply to the motherboard is one of critical factors about the reliability of whole system. Especially when there are tons of data computing procedures paralleled on a center process unit of the system, lacking of a stable operating voltage/current may cause a system crash.
For example, when the battery module of a mobile phone is running out of electricity, a voltage level provided by the battery module is reduced gradually, such that other components of the mobile phone may not receive sufficient power supply.
In order to make sure that an electronic system may operate properly, a stability test to the voltage level of the power supply module is needed during the design stage of the system motherboard. An undershooting of the voltage level on the power supply is viewed as a typical unstable condition. The undershooting of the voltage level must be detected precisely, such that the electronic device may perform a corresponding protection procedure in time.